The objectives are to determine the feasibility of administering intraperitoneal cis-platin + 5-FU, to determine the maximally tolerated dose and clinical toxicities of IP 5-FU + Cis-platin. Patients with malignancy confined to the peritoneal space or liver will have a catheter surgically implanted in the peritoneal cavity and receive treatment every 3-4 weeks.